<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mrs January by DaSaltInDaPeppermill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798022">Mrs January</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaSaltInDaPeppermill/pseuds/DaSaltInDaPeppermill'>DaSaltInDaPeppermill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Hogwarts, Squibs, Tragic Romance, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaSaltInDaPeppermill/pseuds/DaSaltInDaPeppermill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Argus Filch is young when he first meets his love, January Norris. Sadly they can't be happy for long.<br/>No, Filch is at no point in a relationship with a cat!<br/>TW: Bullying</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argus Filch/Mrs Norris, Argus Filch/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mrs January</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AG was sitting in class with all the other kids, looking out of the window absentmindedly as the teacher droned on in the background. Of course, AG wasn't his real name, people just called him that. Well, Jan called him that, most people in the class called him Gus, just because they knew he hated it, and his family called him by his full name, Argus. Jan, January, was AG's best friend. He had known her since they were 6, when they had met on the playground in his village, and had been inseparable ever since. Only, even at such a young age, they knew to keep it a secret, as Jan was a muggle, and AG knew he would be forbidden from seeing her again if his parents found out.<br/>
Now, in their last year of primary school, they had finally become a couple, but still they were hiding their relationship. Thinking about Jan put a smile on his face, but only for a moment, he had other things on his mind. Today, the Hogwarts letters would be arriving, and AG should have been excited, but instead he was just scared. He knew his letter wouldn't come, knew he was a... no, he couldn't say it, couldn't even think it, because somewhere inside him, there was still a shred of hope, that maybe, just maybe, his letter would come, and he would attend Hogwarts, just as much a wizard as the other magical kids his age. And it was that little, tiny shred of hope, that let him think of nothing but the letter all day.</p><p>When he arrived at home the next day, his family, mom, dad, his aunt and brother, were all sitting around the table with solemn expression. „I didn't get in, did I?" AG asked, not a hint of hope left in his voice, just resignation, because he had known, had always known he was a -„Squib! I can't believe WE raised a squib! Where did we go wrong?" His mom started crying. That was when he realized this was really bad, even worse than he had thought. His mom never cried. Never!<br/>
The next day AG didn't want to get up. He felt retched and wished he could just hide beneath the covers for ever. However, that dream did not come true, as a moment later he heard his mother calling his name. The boy dragged himself out of bed and got dressed slowly, trying to avoid the inevitable. As he made his way down the stairs he heard his mother sobbing. Again. And, without really knowing why, he felt even more scared then the day before when waiting for the letter.<br/>
His parents were in the living room, his dad standing behind his mom, who was sitting in their one fluffy armchair, with his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. And she was crying, while he just looked like he was desperately trying to not show any emotions. „Son," he said hesitantly: „we, your mother and I, have decided that we can't have you here anymore." „what do you mean?" AG's voice sounded uncertain, like he knew what was coming, but he didn't want to believe it „We are sending you away. To a muggle boarding school." AG was shocked. He had been expecting it, but that didn't stop him from feeling the sickening crush in his chest when he knew, when he knew for certain, that his mom and dad didn't love him anymore. They didn't love him anymore just because he didn't have magic. They were sending him away.</p><p>And just then, AG turned around without another word, and stormed out of the room, out the front door, and down the street. From there, the boy just kept running. Running and running and running, until he couldn't run anymore and realized his feet had lead him right to Jan's front door. He just stood there for some time, trying to decide what to do next, when, just when he had come to the conclusion he ought to say goodbye to Jan and then go back home to leave for that boarding school, the door opened. „Hello there sweetie, we saw you standing outside, don't you want to come in?"<br/>
In front of him stood Jan's mom, Lucy. She of course knew AG very well, and so she didn't say anything more, just pointed up the stairs to indicate January was in her room. The boy quickly climbed the stairs and knocked on her door before slowly entering. His girlfriend was sitting on her bed, head turned towards him, in her lap a discarded magazine. He was sure she could immediately tell something was off, because she looked him in the eyes, patted the bed next to her for him to come sit, and asked: „what's up? Did you not get accepted?" Jan knew AG had tried to enter at an „elite boarding school" that had been very important to him, though of course she didn't know anything about magic. And then, there, in her room, next to her on her bed, Argus Filch burst into tears. He sat there for a long time, his head resting against her, Jan trying to comfort him.</p><p>When he had finally calmed down he had decided to tell her. About magic, Hogwarts, and squibs. He was going to break one of the most important rules of all the magical world. „Let's go for a walk." He suggested, and they decided to go to the forest. On the way he told her everything. Jan was quiet mostly, not interrupting him, but he could see she wasn't believing him. When they arrived on a small clearing she spoke: „Can you show me?" This made AG sad: „I'm sorry, but I told you, I am a squib, I can't do magic." „then how do you expect me to believe you? Magic. It sounds so surreal. I trust you, but you will have to prove it." „okay. I'll try." The boy say down on the mossy forest floor, Jan opposite him, and closed his eyes. He concentrated and wished harder then ever before. „Please, if I have even the tiniest bit of magic in me, let it reveal itself now." Of course, nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the disappointment in his girlfriend's face.</p><p>They sat there silently for a few moments, before they heard voices nearing them. A group of boys came into the clearing, the oldest maybe 17. „that's my brothers friends" AG whispered, as the group saw them, and stopped for a moment before sneering and making their way towards them. „why hello, look who we have here. The little squib and his muggle friend." AG scrambled to his feet, raising his hands in front of him like he wanted do block them from Jan. „ooh, you protecting her little squib? Let's see how you will manage that now." He drew his wand and made a swishing motion in the air, muttering a few words, and AG could feel himself becoming rigid, unable to move, as he fell flat on his back. The group of guys laughed as they closed in on Jan. AG could not see what happened next, but he heard her whimper in fear, heard his brothers friends laugh, heard them taunt her and make suggestions on what to do with her. He heard them snicker, heard a small bang, and a meow?<br/>
The oldest boys face appeared in his frame of view, a malicious smile on his face as he whispered: „we will be leaving now, the spell should wear up in about..." he raised a contemplative finger to his chin,: „ an hour maybe? Oh my, by the time you're home you will have missed bedtime, won't you?" They chuckled and left. When they were gone AG quietly called out Jan's name, but there was no answer. This, of course, worried him. H couldn't even imagine what the boys might have done to his sweet girlfriend. They were old enough to know a lot of harmful magic. They could have done ANYTHING!<br/>
Then he thought he could hear another meow, louder than the first one and something soft touched his leg. He would have jumped, but obviously, he couldn't. AG felt pressure on his chest, and, where before he only saw the sky, now a fluffy brown face came into view. Huh? Where had that cat come from? It took a moment for AG to realize what must have happened, and when he did, all he could do was widen his eyes a little in horror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All credit to my friend Sophia who gave me the prompt for this.<br/>(And to J.K. Rowling ofc, but we don't talk about that)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>